Dan Osorio
|familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo |lugar_nacimiento = México |ocupacion = Actor, Locutor, Cantante, Actor de doblaje, Stand Up Comedy |ingreso_doblaje = 2001 (16 años) |medios = Radio, TV, Internet |nacionalidad = Mexicano |demo = DemoDanOsorio2014.ogg |alias = DAN Osorio |nombre_completo = }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Drax-AvengersIW.png|Drax (Dave Bautista) del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, su personaje más famoso. Chad_Sado.png|Yasutora "Chad" Sado en Bleach, otro de sus personajes más conocidos Tamatoa.png|Tamatoa en Moana: Un mar de aventuras, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. WCM-Durotan.jpg|Durotan (Toby Kebbell) en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos, otro de sus personajes mas destacados. KillerCrokz.png|Killer Croc en Escuadrón suicida, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Dosu by deidara465-d3f0q80.png|Dosu Kinuta en Naruto. Theratking.png|Dr. Victor Falco / Rey Rata en la serie animada de 2012 de las Tortugas Ninja. Kahseral art.png|General Casserale en Dragon Ball Super. Screenshot (1201).png|Gusano del futuro en la serie del mismo nombre. Don Vizioso.png|Don Viziozo también en la serie animada de 2012 de las Tortugas Ninja. MLP-Sombra1-1.png|Rey Sombra en My Litle Pony: La magia de la amistad. MLP-BulkBiceps1.png|Bulk Biceps también en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. MLP-Rutherford1.png|Príncipe Rutherford (Temp. 5) también en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Heracles De Tanngrisnir (LCZ-ADO).png|Heracles De Tanngrisnir en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro. MojoJojo_TPPG2016.png|Mojo Jojo en el reboot de Las chicas superpoderosas. Mr. Gar.png|Sr. Gar en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Neddy the mallet from Mighty Magiswords.png|Neddy en Magiespadas. Zombozo pose.png|Zombozo (2ª voz) en el reboot de Ben 10. SaT (203).png|Shock-O en el reboot de Ben 10. Bautista 2017.png|Bautista en el reboot de Patoaventuras. Artes Negras.png|Nik Nocturno / Artes Negras en el reboot de Patoaventuras. Beef Jerky.png|Carne Seca en Manzana y Cebollín. Castle-8670.jpg|Detective Javier Esposito en Castle. DannyBrickwell.jpg|Danny Brickwell "Brick" en Arrow. SVJeffersonDavis.png|Jefferson Davis en Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo. LoganWill.png|Will Munson en Logan. Jack Rollins - CPTWS.jpg|Jack Rollins en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno. Shocker-SMH.png|Herman Schultz / Shocker 2 en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa. BaxterStockmanTMNT2.jpg|Baxter Stockman en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras. 25362-26392.jpg|Peyton Wells en Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis. 56073-31266-0.jpg|Holly en La cumbre escarlata. Rick - RPOR.png|Rick en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego. Lead Mercenary - JWFK.png|Mercenario copiloto en el helicóptero en Jurassic World: El reino caído. CCP Beto.png|Beto en la telenovela brasileña Chocolate con pimienta. Harvey-bullock.jpg|Harvey Bullock en Batman: Arkham Origins. SSN-Baku.png|Smellaphant en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel (ep. 23). OGW-Enoch.png|Enoch en Más allá del jardin. OWHanzo.gif|Hanzo Shimada en el famoso videojuego Overwatch. LS Bazra.png|Barza Beamols en La canción perdida. Kane.jpg|Kane en Zatch Bell. Nadakhan.jpg|Nadakhan en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Alpha_Storks.png|Alpha en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron. SDS-Hercules.png|Hércules en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. ButcherBoy WifiRalph.png|Butcher Boy en Wifi Ralph. Eugene_Suit.png|Eugenio en Un jefe en pañales. LLdMM alguacil Murphy.png|Alguacil Murphy en La ley de Milo Murphy. ElfenLBandou.png|Bandō de Elfen Lied. Ghetsis_Harmonia.jpg|Ghetsis de Pokémon Best Wishes!. Wulfric XYZ.png|Wulfric en Pokémon XY. Leon Blitz (IAWWMS).png|Leon Blitz en In Another World With My Smartphone. Ronan DI.png|Ronan el acusador en Disney Infinity. Windlifter-0.png|Windlifter en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate. Sohone MGOTM.png|Sohone en Mune: El guardián de la luna. WCMOATritannus.png|Tritannus en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo. Screenshot 2017-02-05-01-27-02-1.png|Slugsworthy en Wabbit / New Looney Tunes. VictorVonIon Ratchet&Clank.png|Victo Von Ion en Ratchet & Clank. The-undertaker--1.96.jpg|The Undertaker en Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz. Spartacus (Berserker de Rojo).jpg|Berserker del Rojo (Espartaco) en Fate/Apocrypha. King-rufus-long-live-the-royals-1.44.jpg|Rey Rufus en Larga vida a los Royal. Iozen TBATB.png|Iozen en El niño y la bestia. Atsali COTW.jpg|Atsali en Children of the Whales. Fred Faraday (HM).png|Fred Faraday en Hero Mask. DC - Zenon.jpg|Xenon en Devilman Crybaby. Sr. Musaka.png|Musuka en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters. TTGTMJohnStewart.png|John Stewart en ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película. X-M4EmpresarioAfricano.png|Empresario africano en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine. OGW-Logo.png|El Narrador, la presentacion y los insertos de Más allá del jardín. Pokemon M04 logo.png|El Narrador de Pokémon en Pokémon x siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque. Pokemon M05 logo.png|El Narrador de Pokémon tambien en Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias. FBWTFTTitles.png|Los insertos en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (edición videográfica). Dave bautista a p.jpg|Es la voz oficial de Disney del actor y ex-luchador Dave Bautista. Dan Osorio es un actor, locutor, cantante y actor de doblaje mexicano. De tono voz grave y potente. Es conocido por ser la voz de Chad en el anime Bleach y Dosu Kinuta en Naruto. También por sus trabajos más recientes: Drax en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Windlifter en Aviones 2 y a Mojo Jojo en el reboot de Las chicas superpoderosas. Filmografia Anime Hiroki Yasumoto *Yasutora "Chad" Sado en Bleach *Leon Blitz - In Another World With My Smartphone Otros: *Kane en Zatch Bell *Dosu Kinuta y Gantetsu en Naruto *Ghetsis en Pokémon Best Wishes! *Kitane en Naruto Shippuden *Wulfric en Pokémon XYZ *Bandō en Elfen Lied *Rey Doltom III en Rokka: Los héroes de la flor de seis pétalos *Musuka en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales *General Casserale en Dragon Ball Super *Berserker del Rojo (Espartaco) en Fate/Apocrypha *Xenon en Devilman Crybaby *Atsali en Children of the Whales *Heracles De Tanngrisnir en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro *Barza en La canción perdida *Fred Faraday en Hero Mask *Guardia de Spec en Baki Películas de anime *Narración en Pokémon: Celebi la voz del bosque *Narración en Pokémon: Héroes Latios y Latias *Zekrom en Pokémon, la película: Negro - Victini y Reshiram / Blanco - Victini y Zekrom *Iozen en El niño y la bestia *Derocchio en The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisioneros del cielo *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z: La resurrección de Freezer Series animadas *Sr. Senicourt (2da Voz) / Sol (Un epi.) en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Kolivan / Comandante Branko (1ª voz) en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Bolo en Final Space *Sr. Gar en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes *Hércules en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Rey Rata / Don Viziozo (temp. 3) en Tortugas Ninja *Bulk Biceps / Rey Sombra / Príncipe Rutherford / Iron Will (Temp. 7) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Elementor de aire en Max Steel *Elefante en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Nadakhan en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Enoch / Narración / Insertos / Voces adicionales en Más allá del jardín *Drax en Guardianes de la galaxia *Alguacil Murphy (ep. 18b) en La ley de Milo Murphy *Mojo Jojo en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) *Slugsworthy I en Wabbit *Rey Rufus en Larga vida a los Royal *Gusano del Futuro en Gusano del futuro *Neddy en Magiespadas *Quetzalcóatl en Las leyendas *Carne Seca en Manzana y Cebollín *Bautista / Nik Nocturno / Artes Negras / Voces adicionales en Patoaventuras (2017) *Zombozo (2da voz), Gust-O, Voces adicionales en Ben 10 (2016) *Voces adicionales en Enredados otra vez: La serie Películas animadas *Jefferson Davis en Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo *Butcher Boy en Wifi Ralph *Linterna Verde en ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película *Bulk Biceps en My Little Pony: La película *Sohone en Mune: El guardián de la luna *Eugene en Un jefe en pañales *Big Show en Los Supersónicos y la WWE: Robo-Wrestlemania *Tamatoa en Moana: Un mar de aventuras *Bulk Biceps en My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree *Victor Von Ion en Ratchet & Clank *Windlifter en Aviones 2 *Spig en Delgo *Tritannus en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo *Alexander en Barbie y las tres mosqueteras *Lobo Alfa en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron *The Undertaker en Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz *Goliath en Guardianes de Oz *Voces adicionales en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas *Voces adicionales en Robots *Voces adicionales en El espanta tiburones *Cuervo #2 en Valiant *Señor Peluche en Trolls Películas Dave Bautista *Drax en Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Drax en Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 (2017) *Drax en Guardianes de la galaxia (2014) Otros: *Gaylord "Nebraska" Williams (Trevante Rhodes) en El Depredador (2018) *Mercenario copiloto en el helicóptero (Charlie Rawes) en Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018) *Teniente Banning (Leslie David Baker) en ¿Quién mató a los Puppets? (2018) *Rick (Ralph Ineson) en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego (2018) *Herman Schultz / Shocker 2 (Bokeem Woodbine) en Spider-Man: De regreso a casa (2017) *Will Munson (Eric La Salle) en Logan (2017) *Detective Pope (Robert Ray Wisdom) en Mío o de nadie (2017) *El Puente (Cory Roberts) en Amores caníbales (2016) *Pascal O'Keefe (Moe Dunford) en Handsome Devil (2016) *Moussa (Michael K. Williams) en Assassin´s Creed (2016) *Freddy Knight (Michael K. Williams) en La noche de (2016) *Insertos en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) *Dominic (Joseph Guilgun) en El infiltrado (2016) (versión Broad Green Pictures) *Presidente Miguel "Mike" Cueto (Kim Coates) en La historia real de un falso asesino (2016) *Joe Dixon (Mykelti Williamson) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *Cocodrilo Asesino (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) en Escuadrón suicida (2016) *Jefe Mbonga (Djimon Hounsou) en La leyenda de Tarzán (2016) *Durotan (Toby Kebbell) en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) *DS Dave Ubben (Demetrius Grosse) en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) *Baxter Stockman (Tyler Perry) en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) *Don Lemon en Zoolander 2 (2016) *Princeton en Chocolate City (2015) *Director de asilo (Daniel Kash) en Recuerdos secretos (2015) *Insertos en Pacto criminal (2015) *Marco (LaMonica Garrett) en Guerra de papás (2015) *Holly (Burn Gorman) en La cumbre escarlata (2015) *Suge Knight (R. Marcos Taylor) en Straight Outta Compton (2015) *Steven (John Cena) en Esta chica es un desastre (2015) *Barkley (Matthew T. Metzler) en Maze Runner: Prueba de fuego (2015) *Detective Rock Johnson (Dio Johnson) en Super rápidos y mega Furiosos (2015) *Ray Beltmeyer (Jason Douglas) en Men, Women & Children (2014) *Jack Rollins (Callan Mulvey) en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) *Black Death (Daniel Kaluuya) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Andre (Ian Novick) en Identidad sustituta (2009) *Empresario africano (Hakeem Kae-Kazim) - X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) *Detective Palmer (Isiah Whitlock Jr.) en Asfixia (2008) *Pollux (Andreas Wisniewski) en El Rey Escorpión 2: El nacimiento del guerrero (2008) *Tehrone (David Banner) en El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) *Chuma (Andrew French) en El exorcista: El comienzo (2004) *Peyton Wells (Razaaq Adoti) en Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) *Voces adicionales en Jurassic World: El reino caído *Voces adicionales en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft *Voces adicionales en Max Steel *Voces adicionales en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina *Voces adicionales en La verdad oculta *Voces adicionales en El llanero solitario *Voces adicionales en Emperador *Voces adicionales en 12 años esclavo *Voces adicionales en Let It Shine *Voces adicionales en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 *Voces adicionales en Harriet la espia: Guerra de blogs *Voces adicionales en Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian *Voces adicionales en El reino *Voces adicionales en Los hermanos Grimm *Voces adicionales en King Kong *Voces adicionales en La leyenda del tesoro perdido *Voces adicionales en Una cita con tu ídolo *Voces adicionales en La terminal *Voces adicionales en El concurso del millón *Voces adicionales en Mano a mano: La película *Voces adicionales en Una mente brillante Series de televisión *Shatter (Jermaine Rivers) en The Gifted(2017-presente) *Smellaphant (Stephen Brunton) en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel (2018) (ep. 23) *Patrick Tufo (Hampton Fluker) en Las sombras del crimen (2016-2018) *Alex Haley (Laurence Fishburne) en Raíces (2016) *Detective Murphy (Derwin Phillips) en Heroes Reborn (2015) *Leofric en El último reino *Danny "Brick" Brickwell (Vinnie Jones) en Flecha *Detective Javier Esposito (Jon Huertas) en Castle *Insertos en Backstrom *Insertos en Scream Queens *Reuben Ncgobo The Americans *Voces adicionales en Par de reyes *Voces adicionales en E.R. Sala de urgencias *Voces adicionales en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place Videojuegos *Xin Tian en Smite *Rico Rodríguez en Just Cause 3 y Just Cause 4 *Gabriel Thorne en Halo 4 *Albert King / Asaltante #2 del Crime Alley (ending) / Voces adicionales en Batman: Arkham Knight *Onix en Gears of War *Lev Kravchenko / Voz guía en Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Alex "Ajex" Johnson en Call of Duty: Ghosts *Detective Harvey Bullock / Alberto Falcone / Ferris Boyle (versión DLC) en Batman: Arkham Origins *Ronan el acusador en Disney Infinity *El Sueño en Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands *Hanzo en Overwatch *Durotan en World of Warcraft *Lord Darwin en The Order: 1886 *Tombstone / Voces adicionales en Spider-Man *Voces adicionales en Star Wars: Battlefront II Cortos/Especiales animados *Hombre (voz en teléfono) en Mickey Mouse (serie de cortos 2013) Telenovelas brasileñas Alexandre Barillari *Guto en Alma gemela *Beto en Chocolate con pimienta Otros *Durón (Paulão Duplex) en Totalmente diva Documentales *Sérgio Loroza en Brasil: Sabores callejeros Dirección de doblaje * Star Wars Battlefront II (algunos personajes) * FIFA 19 * Dishonored: Death of the Outsider * Clash-A-Rama! (4 episodios) Narración *Línea mortal *Por lo que mas quieres (2013) *Ciclo de programas especiales "La ciencia en México" Canal 11 (2014) *Ciclo de programas especiales "Artes" Canal 11 (2015) Intérprete *Moana: Un mar de aventuras - Tamatoa (canciones) ("Brillo") Locución Su carrera como locutor comercial es igual de larga que de actor de doblaje, entre las cuentas que ha llevado estan: *HSBC *Ford *Saníssimo *Pan Linaza Bimbo *Fabricas de Francia Back To School *Barcel *Takis Fuego Azul *Nikzon *Whisky Dewar´s *PRI *Farmacias del Ahorro *Oster *Gobierno de Hidalgo *Robaxisal y Robax Gold *Treda *Bisquets Obregón *Firmezza *Dalay *Next *X-Ray *Unigastrosol *Servilletas Liz *Revista Maxi Tunning *Metabol Tea *Cartoon Network Latinoamérica Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Art Sound México * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Centauro Comunicaciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Dubbing House * Diseño en Audio * IDF * Ki Audio * KiteTeam * Jarpa Studio * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Lola MX - PYL * Producciones Grande * Pink Noise México * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sysdub * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. * Taller Acústico S.C. * Voltaic Studios México Enlaces extrenos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes